I blame the moon for my insanity
by Dance4Grace
Summary: Chlark!the moon can lead Clark to do crazy things.. songfic and oneshot featurin 3 doors down Kyrptonite


_Chloe is using the name Lois Lane because Lois was murdered by Lex Luthor._

* * *

Clark went through the daily planet doors wearing his usual attire and his hair was doing its little curl in front. His best friend and love of his life snuck up behind him and playfully slapped his butt.

"Lois!" he exclaimed. The whole room went quiet and all eyes went to him.

"You like that!" she exclaimed knowing he would turn ten shads of red.

"Lois, are you going cold turkey with coffee again?" He asked as they made their way to his office.

"Sorry babe, I just couldn't help myself. Your butt was just so Kalapigiuis." She said with her arms flying around his shoulders as he shut the door.

"Kala whata?" he asked with his eyebrows furred.

"It means a shapely butt." She explained slapping it again. She kissed him softly on the lips as he chuckled.

"Is that even a word?" he asked looking down at her beautiful green eyes.

"It is now." She stated.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he said pushing her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Remind me." She said going in for a kiss. He held her head with his hand as he deepened the kiss slipping his tong in gently as if to tease her. Then she started to nibble the bottom of his lip and she was slowly walking towards the desk, but as he kissed her deeper she started wanting him more and shoved him right in the desk and broke it.

"Damn you and your kalapigiuis butt!" she exclaimed out of her laughter.

…..

Clark woke up. His cape was torn and blood was running down the side of his face. Clark looked around. the Kryptonite was gone and he could finally move. He looked over and saw a blond woman with her head in her hands. He finally realized what had happened.

He was under the spell of red kryptonite and tried to kill the women he loved. So Chloe broke out the green kryptonite and backed him up towards a corner waiting for him to pass out so she would get the earring out of his ear. He shook the bad memory and got up from the ground looking at the girl he never wanted to hurt but always did, and he knew in someway he always would.

"Lois?" He said limping over with worried eyes.

"Clark!" She said through her tears and sobs. She crawled too him and clung to his chest.

"Chloe." He whispered in her ear.

"Your never going to get used to calling me Lois are you?" she said with a small laugh.

"I can't keep getting you into this Chlo." He said as a tear made its way down his cheek

took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

"What are you talking about Clark?" she asked almost in fear. He tried to gather himself up from what he was about to say. He looked through the broken roof of the warehouse they were in and looked towards the full moon. Looking for strength to let go of the one thing he would always love…Chloe.

I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

"I can't put you into anymore danger; if you die then I die inside too." He started to cry a bit more. Chloe didn't want to listen. She refused to fly away from him. She can't lose him. Without him the world around her would change.

"You're talking crazy. Clark I love you and I know you love me too. I know you're concerned, but I'm safer when I am with you. I make sense when I am with you." She said sternly tears staining her face.

"Clark you will always be my superman." She said sobbing

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite

"But Chloe this is not the end. I am always going to be put into these situations and so are you, if you're with me. I can't risk losing you like that." He explained. Chloe looked up; He could tell she was angry.

"Well I can't lose you at all Clark. Don't you see I am the happiest when I with you. Clark if you let me go then I am dead I'm dead without you!" she screamed as she sobbed.

"Chlo.." he began.

"No! If this is what you want. Then Goodbye!" she ran, but not just out of the warehouse, but out of his life.

You called me strong, you called me weak  
But your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

A few months later:

Clark felt stupid. he was crazy he couldn't believe he let her go. He tried to admit he was wrong, but she always left before he could say a word.

He stood in the mirror playing with his tie. He was going to the daily planet ball. He knew Chloe was going to be there. Chloe was receiving her first journalism award. Clark looked down for a moment. Chloe was going to receive her first award under someone else's name.

The Ball:

Clark walked started through the door but he couldn't handle being in the same room with her. So he hid in the shadows.

"Now I want to present one of the most talented reporters I have ever seen. She is determined and one heck of a writer. But the thing that makes her important and special, is the love and kindness she has for the people in this world. I give you Lois Lane." Perry said with a smile. The crowd Applauded and whistled for the petite blonde as she made her way to the stage and accept her award or so they thought.

"Thank you I never thought that my dream would come true. The thing is though it didn't. I am receiving an award for Lois Lane and that is not who I am." She sighed in the mic and closed her eyes for a moment.

"My name is Chloe Sullivan and I have always dreamed about this moment, but I can't accept this award knowing that I lied about who I was to the world . My cousin, who was actually murdered a year ago, was Lois Lane. I took on her identity to get her killer behind bars. But I am not so strong, not anymore. I think when I took my cousins identity I lost my own... I forgot how to fight for what I want, because I forgot what I wanted." she looked out in the crowd hoping that Clark would figure out what she was saying but she couldn't find him. He wasn't there. She looked down a hidden tear was coming out from the corner of her eye…

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She placed the award on the podium and slowly walked down the steps and made her way to the doors. Everyone was in shock. Clark couldn't let her leave. This was his chance and he was going to take it. He ran to the stage and yelled in the mic.

"Chloe!" she quickly turned around. Everyone was now very confused.

"Have you ever heard of the full moon theory?" she was trying to figure out what he was talking about. Then she remembered that the night he broke up with her was indeed a full moon.

"They say that the full moon controls the waves of an ocean and since we are made out of 70 of water then the moon also controls us. Meaning it makes us kind of crazy. Well I went crazy Chlo crazy to let you go. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Clark put the mic back on the stand and went towards her as he finally reached her he whispered in her ear.

"Chloe, will you still call me superman?" He asked looking down at her blushing eyes.

"Of course I will Clark." She whispered. Tears started to form in her eyes. He took her hand and led her outside.

"Fly with me?" he asked. She smiled and nodded

"Lets stay clear of the moon." She joked. He chuckled and swept her off her feet. It was only in a matter of seconds until they were up in the air.

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might

Kryptonite!

_Tell me how you all like it. Should I do a sequel or not? Please review. I live for them._

_Thanks yall luv ya._

_Grace_


End file.
